Data security has become increasingly important in the information age. Users increasingly store their data on devices or in services not directly under user control, such as cloud services. Such data is frequently secured with user passwords. User passwords have become multifarious whereby a user must make a new password sometimes for every transaction that a user may want to engage in. Remembering passwords and retaining control over user data can be complex as hackers are able to circumvent security measures to gain access to user information. It has also proved difficult to determine if data under the control of a particular user is accurate, particularly when such data is being used in turn to gain access to further resources, credentials, or other material. Inaccurate or fraudulent data can be used in turn to gain unwarranted access to further data.